Dúvidas
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Não tinha certeza sobre muitas coisas, entre elas sobre seu melhor amigorival, Uchiha Sasuke e o que sentia por ele.1ª fic minha...é yaoi sasunaru


_Minha 1ª fanfic xD_

_Espero q esteja legível u.u/_

_Eh yaoi_

_Entre "" eh o pensamento e entre () meus comentarios_

**Dúvidas**

Naruto estava na barraca de ramem com Uchiha Sasuke.

Comiam em silêncio e o loiro aproveitava para pensar sobre as coisas, principalmente suas dúvidas.E como as tinha.

Não tinha certeza sobre muitas coisas, entre elas sobre seu melhor amigo/rival, Uchiha Sasuke e o que sentia por ele.

Algumas vezes sentia ódio,outras inveja com um misto de amizade e na maioria das vezes admiração.

A amizade que sentia pelo usuário do sharingan foi crescendo e evoluindo, mesmo quando ele foi para o lado do Orochimaru.Mas depois de três longos anos ele estava de volta e era isso que importava.

O recipiente da Kyuubi já não gostava mais de Sakura, ta... gostava como uma irmã, nada mais...mas tinha medo, mesmo não admitindo, estava começando a ter sentimentos que não deveria pelo Uchiha, e o que sentia por ele era algo muito maior do que já sentiu por qualquer um, até mesmo por Sakura...era amor.

Pronto! Havia admitindo para si mesmo, mas agora era a parte mais difícil: falar com o garoto de orbes ônix.

-"Que raiva!"-pensa Naruto. "Cadê a maldita hiperatividade quando se precisa dela?" –Grr...-foi cortado por uma voz:

-O que foi usuratonkachi?

-Nada... "É melhor eu ficar quieto e parar de pensar bobagem" e a assim o loiro volta a comer.

Depois de terminado seu ramem, Naruto decide ir embora.

-Hey! Aonde vai baka? –pergunta Sasuke com seu jeito tão original, parando de comer.

-Para casa... -responde simplesmente sem se virar.

-Por quê?

-Porque é muito difícil ficar perto de quem se ama sem porder sequer toca-lo - fala ainda de costas e volta a andar.

Como estava de costas o que não viu foi Sasuke corar um pouco e logo depois murmurar:

-Também acho Naruto-kun - e com isso dá um meio sorriso pensando: "Mas que diabos o ninja número 1 de trás para frente estava querendo fazer?"

E acabando de pensar, Sasuke volta a comer, com um sorriso provalvemente bobo na face.

**CAP 2**

Sasuke acaba de acordar... concerteza iria pedir explicações pra Naruto hoje...o porque dele ter falado aquilo.

Mais um dia de treino pro time 7 estavam na ponte Sasuke, Sakura e chega o loiro gritando:

-OHAYO SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN! Sasuke-teme ¬¬"

-Ohayo... -fala Sakura sem animação para o loiro.

-Hn... -responde Sasuke,iria pedir explicações...mas não agora.

Depois disso um silêncio tanto quanto desagradável acabou de instalando... Claro que Sakura não percebeu... Estava ocupada demais tentando falar com Sasuke.

-Yo! –fala Kakashi que acaba de chegar.

-Está atrasado - fala Sakura e Naruto juntos.

-Desculpe é que uma senhora me parou e...

-Mentiroso - falam os dois de novo em uníssono.

-Bem vim avisar que amanhã tem uma missão. Estejam no portão de Konoha exatamente ás 6h. –terminando de falar vai embora.

No dia seguinte exatamente ás seis horas:

-Cadê o Kakashi-sensei? –fala Sakura.

-Atrasado como sem... –o loiro não pode terminar de falar, pois chega Kakashi.

-Vamos indo, no caminho explico a missão.

E assim começam a entrar na floresta e Kakashi começa a explicar:

-Parece que um ninja tem um jutsu de passar parte de sua alma pras pessoas...devemos capturá-lo e leva-lo para Konoha. É no país da neve.

Chegando lá:

-Vamos investigar... Vão Sasuke e Naruto pro oeste e eu e Sakura pro leste. Vamos nos encontrar aqui daqui a 2 horas com as informações que conseguirem reunir.

-Hai - dizem os mais novos.

E terminado as explicações se separam.

Ótimo, era a chance que Sasuke precisava para pedir explicações para o colega de time.

Começaram a se distanciar e Sasuke começou:

-Naruto...

-Que foi? –pergunta o loiro curioso.

-Por q...

Sasuke parou de falar, pois ouviu passos:

-Ouviu isso?

-Hai - responde Naruto.

Uma kunai vem na direção deles, mas Naruto taca uma shuriken que se choca com a kunai a desviando.

Nisso vêem uma pessoa aparecendo atrás de uma árvore:

-Então você é o portador da Kyuubi... sabia que ninguém gosta de você? Você só serve para completar seu time!

-... –Naruto estava sem palavras e Sasuke não entendendo nada.

-Quem é você? –pergunta Sasuke.

-Meu nome é Kyuun Hatori - responde o ninja. –Continuando minha conversinha com Naruto-kun: todos têm apenas pena e ódio de você.

Naruto não conseguia dar uma resposta, o ar estava pesado só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível... e foi isso o que fez: saiu correndo não importando onde ia.

Sasuke não entendia o porquê daquele tal de Hatori falar aquilo: e mais falou que Naruto era recipiente da Kyuubi?O que isso queria dizer?Agora teria que pedir muito mais explicações ao colega de time.

Hatori desapareceu então resolveu ir atrás do Naruto e ver o que estava acontecendo.

**CAP 3**

Foi correndo na direção e que o loiro havia ido e encontrou o que não esperava: Hatori fazendo um jutsu que parecia estar transferindo algo para Naruto... que estava caído ali perto.

-Naruto! –grita Sasuke.

-Não adianta –fala Hatori –Estou transferindo parte de minha alma pra ele, e ele parece que não quer acordar tão cedo. Ah! Parece que acabou...

Nisso Naruto levanta, e Sasuke pergunta:

-O que está havendo?

-Parece que esse seu amigo está desistindo de viver... –responde o inimigo.

-O... o quê?

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu... a vida dele foi sofrida, todos o odiando e ainda mais com uma raposa demônio nele...

"Então era a Kyuubi aquele chakra vermelho? Tudo fazia sentido... sempre vi o colega sozinho, mas nunca imaginei que nele estaria selada a Kyuubi..." – Sasuke tem seus pensamentos cortados por aquela voz irritante (Hatori).

-Parece que de tanto sofrer ele se trancou na própria mente... e eu agora estou com parte da alma no corpo dele...mhahahhahahuhua (finge que é risada maligna).

Nisso Naruto levanta e começa a atacar Sasuke e ele só desviando e quando dá um soco na barriga do colega controlado pergunta:

-Como sabe tanto do Naruto?

-Simples... Eu era um shinobi de Konoha e sempre observei o garoto-raposa e sabia que um dia isso aconteceria e gostaria de pegar a Kyuubi pra mim.

Sasuke estava com muita raiva, mas quando ia atacar aquele maldito leva um golpe do amigo.

-Na... Naruto...

**CAP 4**

"Tinha de ter um jeito de trazer o garoto de volta..." –pensava Sasuke.

-NARUTO ACORDE BAKA - e deu um soco na cara dele.

Nisso o mencionado começa a preparar um Resengan e então Sasuke toma distância e prepara um Chidori.

Partem para o ataque mais Sasuke desvia e vai direto para o controlador... pensou que se destruísse ele Naruto voltaria ao normal.

-Chidori – fala enquanto ataca Hatori que não consegue desviar e acaba morrendo por perda de sangue.

Naruto desmaia e Sasuke vai até ele ver se este está bem... vê que o colega ainda não despertou e pensa: "Será que é possível o que aquele cara disse ser verdade?"

-Na... naruto... – Sasuke estava triste, não sabia o que fazer para trazer o garoto que sempre admirou... sempre amou, de volta.

Com isso Sasuke se debruça sobre Naruto chorando e falando:

-Naruto... Volte... onegai...

Enquanto na mente do garoto ele pensava (isso ficou estranho oõ):

"Al... alguém está me chamando...quem será?É o Sasuke?Sinto algo me molhando...são lágrimas?Sasuke chorando?Por mim? Ah...não consigo entender...por que ele chora?Será que também gosta de mim?"

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer... estava desesperado, chamando o companheiro e ele nada...nenhuma reação.

-Naruto...eu...anh...eu...te amo...muito...não...me deixe...onegai!

-Sas... Sasuke...porque ta chorando?

-O que houve com você! Eu estava preocupado... –fala enquanto abaixa o tom de voz. Eu te amo muito –abraça o outro- Não me deixe...

-Não vou te deixar Sasuke-teme... porque te amo também...

E assim Naruto desmaia e Sasuke decide voltar, pois está quase na hora de se encontrar com o resto do time... mas ele vai muito feliz pois conseguiu se declarar e foi correspondido.

Agora começa a pensar... devia levar também Hatori (inútil xD) que acabou morrendo...

Acabaram voltando para Konoha, examinaram o corpo de Hatori e ele foi enterrado.

**CAP 5 Epílogo**

Naruto estava andando alegremente para a casa do garoto Uchiha já que estavam morando juntos... e namorando.

-Tadaima - fala o loiro quando chega em casa.

-Okaeri - responde aquele que amava.

Naruto tinha explicado tudo para o moreno e logo depois começaram a morarem juntos... e estavam felizes!

Aqueles que não tinham pessoas para recebê-los quando voltavam, agora tinham a companhia um do outro... e para eles estava ótimo assim.

**FIM**

Era pra ser oneshot xp

Mas a laura pediu pra ter outro capitulo entaum eu fiz

Ficou horrível mais eu ate q gostei "

By mih-chan


End file.
